


Unspoken Words

by anotherwanderer10



Category: The 100
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwanderer10/pseuds/anotherwanderer10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I think Clarke and Lexa end up sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Words

Clarke was left standing, following Lexa's steps as she exited the room. She was so close to leaving when Clarke blurted out, " Lexa wait, it wasn't just for my people. There was another reason a stronger one." Clarke could see a glimmer of hope in does dangerous charming and treating grew eyes. It's all she didn't know she needed. She made her way to a stunned Lexa almost out of the room, the door barely opened at these point. Lexa looked at Clarke, green meeting blue. "Whatever the reason, thank you. Clarke." Clarke was a bit disappointed the Lexa had no more words. "You don't want to know what the other reason is?" "You will let me know, when you perceive I I'm worthy of your trust ones again. For the mean time I I'm content with having you near. " Lexa flawed that genuine smile she had rarely seen since her arrival in polis. Clarke could take it anymore the unspoken words between them was too much to take anymore. She pushed the door close with one hand the other grabbing Lexa and setting her up against the wall. Clarke's lips coming crashing with Lexa's. It was nothing like their first kiss. That one was soft, tender, playful even. The one now was hungry, lustful, not at all controlled. It was what they needed. When Clarke took a step back and looked at Lexa she found her unlike herself, these was another Lexa on she hadn't seen but she was growing to like. Not at all like the commander, she resembles a giddy child. "Is that a concrete answer for you?" Clarke asked more like a dare than a question. Lexa flushed red breaking eye contact. "I just don't know what to do around you, Clarke. I know you're hurt. I know you need time. What I don't know is what is appropriate for me to do when you're around." Lexa responded connecting their eyes ones more. " Oh, I just thought that... You know what forget it, it was an outburst. I'm just tired of containing what I feel for you. And I thought you still felt the same way for me but I see that, that has change. In which case forget what happened so I can have a bit of my dignity back." Clarke was visibly embarrassed now. She heard Lexa laugh for the first time she was genuinely laughing and Clarke was simultaneously happy and even more embarrassed than before. "Why are you laughing?" "Because you honestly think I could be over you?" Lexa didn't wait for a response she walked towards Clarke and lunged at her lips. Kissing her passionately. Clarke broke their embrace. "Wait, you still care for me?" "I never stopped" Clarke had a dangerous grin forming. She went to wrap her arms around Lexa's neck pulling her close to her they started kissing and then they started tumbling towards the bed. Lexa starting to explore Clarke's body. She stopped, " Is these ok, I don't want to do anything you're not ok with." " Trust me I'm more than ok with what is happening." Clarke said as she smile and took back Lexa's lips. Close started to be thrown. *************************************** The next morning, Clarke woke up to Lexa's mesmerizing green eyes staring at her. "You know it's not nice to stare at people especially when they are not awake." " I can't help it, you're too beautiful." Clarke went in for a kiss. It was soft and tender, it read everything they felt for each other but neither spoke of. Lexa was the one to end their kiss. "Would you like to eat now?" Lexa asked all to tenderly, not at all resembling the girl Clarke had on top of her a few hours ago. Clarke smiled and responded, " I have another idea in mind." Lexa looked interested, "And what is that?" Clarke went in for another kiss, nibbling on Lexa's bottom lip and bringing her hands up Lexa's back. Ones Clarke let go of her lips she responded, I suppose we can postpone breakfast. Giving her a charming grin and going to stroke Clarke's golden hair as she meet her lips.


End file.
